medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor: Warfighter
Medal of Honor: Warfighter (MOH:W) is the latest installment in the Medal of Honor series. It is a direct sequel to Medal of Honor (2010). Game Medal of Honor: Warfighter uses the Frostbite 2.0 engine, which was made by another subsidiary of EA, DICE, which was the partner for Medal of Honor (2010). The engine has vastly improved the graphical schematics and allowed for more complex scenes. Old features from the previous engine, such as "asking for ammo", peak & lean, and sliding have returned from the old engine. New features in the campaign are things like the Dynamic Door Breach and micro-destruction. Campaign The story focuses on two Navy SEALs of AFO Neptune, namely Mother and Preacher. The game also focuses on their family life back at the States to reveal the family men behind the warriors. The game is not based on a specific battle, instead focusing on real-world events such as Somalian pirate attacks and hostage rescues in the Philippines. = Characters Preacher, Mother, Voodoo and other central characters are returning from Medal of Honor 2010. For the first time in the Medal of Honor series, other non-US Special Forces units are represented as well, such as in Task Force Atlas. Multiplayer The multiplayer aspect of this game was developed by Danger Close instead of DICE. The multiplayer reveal was shown at E3, showcasing parts of the multiplayer. The multiplayer was further shown during the Tungawan Jungle trailer. Each player chooses the respective country that they favor. Each country class has different perks, secondary weapons, and grenades. Some country classes favor certain player classes. The secondary weapons have unlimited ammunition. Support Actions have been amped up from the previous installment of the game, now consisting of helicopters, unmanned aircraft, weapons, and other equipment. There is a new feature in the multiplayer, called "Fire Team" (essentially just two people working together as a buddy-system). The player's Fireteam buddy is highlighted in green, as a sixth sense from a Tier 1 operator. Their health and emblem is in a small toolbar in the top right hand of the screen. Players can use their Fire Team member to replenish health and ammunition. The player cap has been lowered from 24 to 20, with certain game modes having less players. Weapon Customization Players can change a variety of things for their weapon along with what ever country class they rank. Weapon Selection Players are allowed to pick the weapon that they choose, so long as they have that weapon unlocked for the specific country. Players are not confined to the default weapon as long as they continue to rank up. Optics Each Players Optics are different for the gun that they choose. Players have the option to choose four Optic types; *'Low Power Dual Sights' - A Dual Scope that the player can toggle to side iron sights. *'Low Power Sights' - An Optic or Optic pair that gives the player enhanced zoom capabilities. *'Reflex Sights' - Optics that have very low zoom capabilities but come at slightly increased agility. *'Iron Sights' - Default sights for the selected weapon. No zoom but an increase in agility. Barrel Assembly Barrel Assembly lets the Player choose the type of attachment configuration that they desire. They are allowed the following; *'Close Quarters Barrel Assembly' - This configuration is for CQB type players. Granted an increase in agility *'Standard Barrel Assembly' - This configuration is the default type for the player's weapon. Assaulters are given a grenade launcher. *'Precision Barrel Assembly' - This configuration is for marksmen type players. Effective range for the weapon is increased, but agility is severely reduced. Muzzle Players are given two choices of Muzzle types; *'Silenced Muzzle' - A suppressor is attached to the barrel. Effective range reduced *'Standard Muzzle' - A muzzle break or flash hider attached to the weapon. Stealth is severely reduced. Receiver Group Players are given the option to change the type of stock available for the weapon. The types of Stocks are; *'Close Quarters Receiver Group' - Type of Stock that increases the players agility, effective range slightly reduced. Not available for the EBR *'Standard Receiver Group' - Effective Range slightly higher than CQ Receiver Group, lower agility. *'Precision Receiver Group' - Effective Range increased significantly, Agility lowered slightly further than Standard. Magazine Style This section lets the player change the magazine type for the players weapon. The only option so far to be seen is on the Assaulter, which has the Standard magazine. Paint Jobs Players are given a vast option of weapon camouflages for their weapon. There are 74 camos possible to choose from; *'Sand' - Grass, Spetsnaz Jungle, Grecko, Sand, GROM Pixel, AOR1, Chocolate Chip, White Honeycomb, Kangaroo, SASR Desert, Flat Gray, Sand Dune, Disruptive Brown, UDT, Combat Beige, MoH Bowflage *'Forrest' - Pine Needles Green, Spetsnaz Urban, Green Mesh, OD, CADPAT, Green Grunge, AOR2, Zen Garden, DMP2, Flecktarn Green, Grass Dunes, Green Spots, M90 Woodland, Swedish Flat, South African 2000, Green Honeycomb. *'Earth - ' Brown String, Spetsnaz Red, Ten Tiger, Dark Grunge, SEAL Brown, Erbsent, Flat Brown, Desert Spots, Digital Forrest Tiger, Jungle Path, Black Spray, Safari, SAS Fatigue, SAS Green, Black and Tan. *'Snow' - Finnish Snow, Winter Grunge, Snow Cell, GROM Snow Plum, Winter Sticks, Flat White, Tiger Cell Winter *'Urban' - Disruptive Gray, Sky, Light Gray, Desert Spray, GROM Puma, Gray Tiger, Navy Tiger, Pink, Gray Digital, Flecktarn, Flecktarn Urban, Winter Night, Finnish Snow Night, UDT Gray. *'Special' - No Camo, Brazilian Lizard, M90 Night, Hunter, Somalia, Tree Bark, Snake Peel, Mako, Grizzly, Atlas, Blackbird, LBT, Tactical Pink, Neptune, Wolf Pack, Ranger, Gunslinger, Slim Jim Arctic, Slim Jim Bosnia, Slim Jim Desert. Player Classes Each player class is available for every faction in the game, in total, being 72 possible classes. The Player is able to pick their class before a game starts. Each class has a separate unlock rank. Every class has its own special ability. Multiplayer Maps Game Modes *Sector Control *Team Deathmatch *Real Ops *Hotspot *Combat Mission *Home Run Factions Campaign All four morale patches for the playable factions from the campaign have been released, one consisting of grinning shark for Task Force Mako, the second, the stylized head of a bird for Task Force Blackbird, the third, the open maw of a grizzly bear for Task Force Grizzly, and a man holding up a digitized planet for Task Force Atlas. Multiplayer Players are available to play as 12 different Tier 1 operators from around the globe. Weapons Attachments Vehicles Marketing Announcement It has been in development since the release of Medal of Honor.http://www.medalofhonor.com/tier1central According to an article done by EuroGamer, the EA titles Medal of Honor and Battlefield will alternate each year, placing the release of the next Medal of Honor at some point late in 2012. It is likely that the cast of characters will have changed, although it has been confirmed that Mother, Voodoo, and Preacher will be returning. In early 2011, Executive Producer of Medal of Honor (2010) Greg Goodrich was quoted stating, "Yes, Danger Close is currently working on the next Medal of Honor. Just recently, EA announced that the reboot of Medal of Honor was a big success with over 5 million copies sold. We wanted to take a moment to thank each of you for supporting us, our new studio and our storied franchise. We would especially like to thank all of the long time Medal of Honor fans out there who have stuck with us over the years. It's going to be a fun ride for the Medal of Honor franchise. We are happy to have you aboard."http://www.playerattack.com/news/2011/02/20/medal-of-honor-sequel-in-the-works/ Closer to home, a card with Task Force Mako's emblem with Medal of Honor in bold text was included in all units of Battlefield 3, serving as a grander announcement of the game's impending release. Reveal Medal of Honor: Warfighter was revealed on February 23, 2012 by gameinformer in one of their blogs. It is to use the Frostbite 2 engine the very one that powered Battlefield 3 and is to still follow Tier 1 Operators, the Multiplayer is not being made by DICE this time round, it is all under development by Danger Close studios. The full blog post is here. Publishing Several Pre-Order bonuses have been announced for the game. Many including different weapon/class bonuses that save the player time. There also is a Military Version for people serving in the armed forces, and is exclusive to them. A Battlefield 4 beta key was announced along with Pre-Ordering Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Similar to the previous game, Linkin Park has partnered with Danger Close again to promote their videos and gameplay respectively. The song Lies Greed Misery was used during the official E3 Multiplayer reveal. Another announcement for a teaser video was released on July 24, slating for another trailer sometime in October. The Video is to be revealed 5 days after the Beta launch or earlier if 3 million Betas are downloaded on Xbox Live Marketplace Beta An official open multiplayer beta for Medal of Honor: Warfighter was announced on September 21, 2012. It was exclusive to the Xbox 360 and was available October 4th until October 15th. The beta featured the following; *Multiplayer Only *Sarajevo Stadium map *Hotspot game mode Note, none of the experience gained during the Beta carried onto the final version of the game. Shortly after the end of the Beta, an A.A.R. or After Action Report was posted on Battlelog stating some collective stats as well as the following post-beta tweaks that were made for launch day. The tweaks included: "''Updates/Bug Fixes *Fallback Spawn – multiple improvements were made to lower the odds of spawning in front of an enemy. *Weapon Tuning – some weapon tuning and class ability tuning has been implemented, mostly around the Spec Ops and Demolitions classes. *Control Sensitivity – adjusting sensitivity is now more precise. *Blackhawk Spawn – enemies near the Blackhawk now show up on the minimap to alleviate spawn camping. *Jammer Clipping – clearance is now required before this ability can be activated in order to prevent pushing through collision. *Kill-Feed Delay – this has been sped up in order for the text to appear more closely to real-time. *Menu Navigation – Streamlined, including quick weapon changes and easier navigation. *My Gun – now saves from the menus and can be taken into the game properly. *Stability – many crashes encountered during the MP Beta have been addressed and improvements have been made to minimize the number of mid-round disconnects. " Reception ''Medal of Honor: Warfighter has received generally unfavorable reviews compared to its predecessor, Medal of Honor (2010). On GameRankings, the game currently has scores of 57.58% for PlayStation 3 based on 12 reviewsMedal of Honor: Warfighter for PlayStation 3 - GameRankings - retrieved December 1, 2012, 53.08% for PC based on 13 reviewsMedal of Honor: Warfighter for PC - GameRankings - retrieved December 1, 2012 and 54.30% for Xbox 360 based on 27 reviewsMedal of Honor: Warfighter for Xbox 360 - GameRankings - retrieved December 1, 2012. On Metacritic, the game currently has scores of 57 for PlayStation 3 based on 19 reviewsMedal of Honor: Warfighter for PlayStation 3 Reviews, Ratings, Credits and More - Metacritic - retrieved December 1, 2012, 57 for PC based on 29 reviewsMedal of Honor: Warfighter for PC Reviews, Ratings, Credits and More - Metacritic - retrieved December 1, 2012 and 53 for Xbox 360 based on 40 reviewsMedal of Honor: Warfighter for Xbox 360 Reviews, Ratings, Credits and More - Metacritic - retrieved December 1, 2012. The reception of the game resulted into the Medal of Honor franchise to be pulled out of rotation for eight years and this, keeping all cancelled titles cancelled (until Medal of Honor: Above and Beyond in which is set to be released as an Oculus Rift exclusive on 2020) and made certain questions unanswered. Gallery Campaign medal-of-honor-warfighter_patch-task-force-blackbird.jpg|Task Force Blackbird 2832655391305522143.jpg|Task Force Mako Grizzly 0.png|Task Force Grizzly Task Force Atlas.jpg|Task Force Atlas Warfighter E3 Screenshot.jpg|E3 Screenshot Pre Released. Possibly M249 SAW Warfighter Zodiac 2.jpg|Zodiac in the jungle with a minigun Warfighter Zodiac.jpg|Zodiac in the ocean. AKM.jpg|Hostages Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 13.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 12.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 11.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 10.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 9.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 8.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 7.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 6.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 5.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 4.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 3.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 2.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 1.jpg Little Birds.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter Voodoo.jpg Multiplayer Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 22.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 21.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 20.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 19.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 18.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 17.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 16.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 15.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 14.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 13.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 12.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 11.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 10.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 9.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 8.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 7.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 6.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 5.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 4.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 3.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 2.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 1.jpg Video File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Zero Dark Thirty DLC Flyover|Zero Dark Thirty DLC Flyover File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Trailer English (HD)|Trailer 1 File:Medal of Honor Warfighter TV Spot Trailer|TV Spot Trailer File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Single Player Trailer|Single Player Trailer File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Multiplayer Trailer|Multiplayer Trailer File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Fire Team Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer|Fire Team Trailer Medal of Honor Warfighter New Campaign Gameplay Footage|New Campaign Gameplay Medal of Honor Warfighter Beta Announcement Trailer|Beta Announcement Trailer File:Medal of Honor Warfighter - Beta Multiplayer Match Part 1 - Gameplay|Beta Multiplayer Part 1 File:Medal of Honor Warfighter - Beta Multiplayer Match Part 2 - Gameplay|Beta Multiplayer Part 2 File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Preacher Story Video|Preacher Story Video See also *Warfighter Online Ranks References de:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Category:Games Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter